6 Months, To Love You More
by jeongukkie
Summary: "H- hyung.. Aku.. Jujur, aku menyukaimu, aku menyayangimu, hyung. Aku.. Aku tau ini salah. Aku tau aku salah membiarkan rasa ini ada dan terus tumbuh seenaknya, tapi.. Aku sungguh menyayangimu, hyung.' Jungkook harap pernyataan bodohnya tidak akan pernah merubah situasi yang ada. Karena ia sudah terlanjur menyatakan perasaannya pada namja yang sangat ia cintai, Kim Taehyung.


Hangatnya sinar mentari mulai menyapa pagi itu yang seharusnya menjadi pagi yang penuh akan haru bagi para pelajar sekolah menengah atas di Kota Seoul. Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan. Hasil kerja keras mereka sebagai pelajar selama ini akan mereka ketahui, ya, tepatnya pada hari ini.

Tak terkecuali pada seorang Jeon Jungkook. Lelaki yang telah di cap sebagai alumni karena telah berhasil menyelesaikan pendidikan di sekolah menengah atasnya, kini ia resmi menjadi salah satu trainee di BigHit Entertainment.

"Noona-ya! Cepatlah sedikit atau aku akan terlambat." Ucap Jungkook kepada noona-nya yang hanya terpaut 1 tahun lebih tua darinya, Jeon Eunbi.

"Bersabarlah sedikit, aku sedang mengecek barangku. Aku tidak ingin melihat adikku murka hanya karena kita sudah terlampau jauh dan barangku ada yang tertinggal. Bersabarlah, Jungkookie." Ucap Eunbi sembari menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Jungkook.

Setelah memakan waktu beberapa menit, mereka pun bergegas menuju dorm. Ya, hari ini adalah hari dimana Jungkook akan resmi tinggal di dormitory BigHit Entertainment.

Sesampainya di depan dorm.

"Bergegaslah, biarkan aku yang memarkirkan mobil ini. Kau tidak mungkin terlambat di hari pertamamu ini kan?" Ucap Eunbi sembari mengayunkan tangannya, menandakan ia menyuruh Jungkook untuk segera keluar dari mobil.

"Baiklah." Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya.

Jungkook terbilang pribadi yang agak tertutup. Tidak hanya kepada kawannya, tetapi juga pada anggota keluarganya. Ia memang tak pandai menampilkan apa yang dia rasakan. _Flat_ — begitu menurut sang kakak, Eunbi.

"Hey? Trainee baru?" Tanya seorang lelaki bersurai cokelat yang menepuk pundaknya.  
"Hm?" Jungkook terkejut dan merasa agak sedikit gugup.  
"Jung Hoseok. Salah satu trainee disini juga." Ucap lelaki itu sembari tersenyum ke arah Jungkook.  
"Ah, ne. H- Hoseok sunbae! Aku Jeon Jungkook, calon mahasiswa baru di kampus ini. Senang bertemu denganmu sunbae." Ucap Jungkook sembari membungkukkan badannya.  
"Manis sekali. Pffft. Tak perlu melakukan itu, Jungkookie. Itu terlalu formal bagiku. Kau bisa memanggilku hyung. Ah, sebelumnya, apa kau sudah tau dimana letak kamarmu?" Tanya Hosek dengan sangat ramah.  
"Hm? Baiklah, hyung. Kamar? Hum, belum, hyung. Bagaimana denganmu hyung?" Ucap Jungkook dengan sopan.  
"Aku? Sudah. Aku sekamar dengan salah satu namja dari Daegu, Kim Taehyung." Ucap Hoseok.

"Room 1A? Ah, benar. Ini kamarku." Ucap Jungkook sembari membuka pintunya perlahan.  
"Kau? Jeon Jungkook? Trainee dari Busan itu? Perkenalkan, aku Kim Namjoon." Sahut lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu.  
"Ah, Namjoon hyung. _Annyeong haseyo! Ne,_ Jeon Jungkook _imnida._ " Ucap Jungkook sembari membungkukan badan.

Dorm kala itu terlihat sunyi. Tidak seramai yang Jungkook pikirkan. Tapi, tak perlu pikir panjang lagi. Ia harus segera membantu sang noona mengangkut beberapa barangnya. Segera ia menuju ke tempat parkir. Langkahnya terlihat sangatlah terburu buru. Lalu —

 _Bruuuuuukkkk!_

"Astaga. Kau tak apa huh?" Ucap seorang namja di hadapannya, suaranya terdengar berat. Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Jungkook.  
"Aku.. Aku, ah, ne, aku tak apa. Mianhae, aku sedang terburu buru jadi — " Belum selesai Jungkook berbicara, namja itu membalasnya.  
"Tidak. Aku yang salah, aku berjalan sembari bermain ponsel. Tak seharusnya aku melakukan itu. Mianhae." Ucap namja itu kepada Jungkook.

Selesailah obrolan tak sengaja itu terjadi. Jungkook melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia bergegas membantu sang noona mengangkut barang-barang miliknya sampai ke kamar. Singkat cerita, Jungkook mulai dapat berbaur dengan sangat baik bersama yang lainnya.

BTS, ya. Siapa yang tidak mengenali nama boyband itu? Kini nama itu mulai melambung tinggi ke kancah Internasional. Dan suatu kebanggaan yang sangat luar biasa, Jungkook merupakan salah satu bagian dari nama besar itu bersama Seokjin, Yoongi, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, dan lelaki yang sampai saat ini ia kagumi diam-diam, Taehyung.

Kau tidak tau bukan? Betapa Jungkook mengidam idamkan Taehyung, betapa Jungkook selalu nyaman berada di dekat Taehyung. Tapi, Jungkook tidak mungkin mengakui itu. Ia sadar, popularitas BTS sekarang juga ditentukan dari bagaimana membernya itu sendiri. Ia pun tidak ingin merusak reputasi Taehyung hanya karena pengakuan dirinya nanti.

Para member boyband itu masih tetap aktif dengan social medianya masing-masing. Meskipun mereka tergolong sangatlah sibuk. Jungkook yang kala malam itu merasa sangat lapar, ia langsung keluar dorm untuk mencari hidangan yang dapat ia beli dan santap di malam yang dingin itu.

"Nasi goreng.. hum.." Pikir Jungkook.

Beruntung terdapat salah satu cafe kecil yang terletak tidak jauh dari dorm. Ia segera membeli nasi goreng dan membawanya ke dorm. Kala itu, Namjoon hyung sedang sibuk mengkomposeri sebuah lagu. Jadi, ia tidak berada di kamar. Jungkook segera membuka bungkusan nasi gorengnya dan juga melahapnya.

" _Masshiseoyo..!_ " Ucap Jungkook sembari mengunyah nasi gorengnya.  
"Sssh- a- apa ini.. Kenapa semakin lama semakin pedas-" Gerutu Jungkook. Ia merasakan bibirnya sangat panas karena nasi goreng pedas itu.  
"Woaaaah- haah, _jebal_ , mengapa air di kamar ini cepat sekali habis!?" Ucap Jungkook agak emosi. Ia pun bergegas menuju kamar Yoongi hyung untuk meminta segelas air.

"Kookie-ya!" Sapa seseorang dari belakang.

Terlihat Taehyung dengan menggunakan kaos berlengan pendek warna abu-abu dan juga celana pendek yang disertai dengan sandal flip berwarna hitam, rambutnya sedikit kurang rapi memang, tapi itulah lelaki yang Jungkook idamkan.

"H- hyung..? Huh-" Ucap Jungkook sembari mengatur napasnya yang terengah karena merasa bibir dan lidahnya kini sangatlah panas.  
"Apa yang terjadi? Kau terlihat sangat berkeringat dan napasmu juga tersenggal seperti itu, Kookie-ya. _Gwaenchana?_ " Tanya Taehyung dengan lembut, tangannya mengusap kepala Jungkook perlahan.  
"Ne, hyung. Hanya sedikit panas. Tadi aku baru saja selesai melahap nasi goreng pedas." Ucao Jungkook gemetar.  
"Kemari, ikut aku." Balas Taehyung sembari menarik tangan Jungkook.

Taehyung membawa Jungkook ke kamarnya. Kebetulan, Jimin dan Hoseok saat itu sedang pergi keluar bersama Seokjin dan Yoongi. Entah kemana.

"Duduklah, Kookie." Perintah Taehyung lembut.  
" _Ne_ , hyung, _arraseo_." Jungkook pun duduk di sofa depan televisi.  
"Ini, minumlah. Kebetulan _snack_ yang ku miliki masih cukup banyak. Kau makanlah juga _snack_ ini, Kookie. Hm, mau _movie marathon_?" Tanya Taehyung.  
" _Gomawo_ , hyung. Hm? Ide yang bagus." Jungkook yang kala itu meng'iya'kan tawaran Taehyung kemudian berpikir, mungkin ini adalah saat yang tepat baginya untuk mengutarakan seluruh perasaan yang ia miliki pada Taehyung.

Di tengah-tengah film, Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk berbicara kepada Taehyung.

"H- hyung..?" Tanya Jungkook.  
" _Ne_ , kookie? Ada apa?" Jawab Taehyung dengan suara beratnya. Ia tiba-tiba merangkul Jungkook dengan santai.  
"Aku.. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, hyung. Tapi, aku.. Aku takut, hyung." Jawab Jungkook gugup.  
"Hm?" Taehyung memiringkan posisi duduknya agar ia bisa menatap Jungkook dengan jelas. Ia kemudian menangkup kedua pipi Jungkook. Matanya terfokus pada kedua bola mata Jungkook yang terlihat jelas sedang menahan bulir-bulir air matanya agar tidak terjatuh.  
"H- hyung.. Aku.. Jujur, aku menyukaimu, aku menyayangimu, hyung. Aku.. Aku tau ini salah. Aku tau aku salah membiarkan rasa ini ada dan terus tumbuh seenaknya, tapi.. Aku sungguh menyayangimu, hyung." Ucap Jungkook kemudian menunduk. Tanpa ia sadari ia mengucapkan itu sembari berlinangan air mata. Ia hanya takut yang ia lakukan salah. Ia hanya takut Taehyung kemudian menjauhinya hanya karena pengakuan bodohnya itu.

"Jungkookie, kemari. Biar ku jelaskan padamu." Ucap Taehyung dengan senyum manisnya. Ia mengangkat tubuh Jungkook ke pangkuannya.  
"H- hyung apa yang kau — " Belum sempat Jungkook selesai berbicara, Taehyung segera mendaratkan kecupan manis di pipi namja di hadapannya itu. Perlahan, namun Jungkook merasa nyaman akan hal itu.  
"Jeon Jungkook, dengar, aku juga menyayangimu, menyukaimu mungkin, karena aku tak suka tiap kali kau dekat dengan namja lain. Cemburu dapat dibilang. Aku menyukaimu, Kookie." Balas Taehyung. Kemudian ia merapikan poni Jungkook yang sedikit tidak rapi.  
"H- hyung, benarkah? T- tapi hyung.." Ucap Jungkook.  
"Jadilah kekasihku, Kookie. Jauhkan namja yang sedang dekat denganmu sekarang, dan jadilah kekasihku." Ucap Taehyung.

Jungkook yang memang sangat ingin memiliki Taehyung. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, ia menyetujui omongan Taehyung tadi. Ah, iya, berbicara soal tanggal, kala itu adalah tanggal 26 Desember 2015. Belum cukup lama bukan?

"H- hyung.." Jungkook memeluk Taehyung dengan sangat erat. Ia menangis dalam pelukan Taehyung. Batinnya sukar untuk menebak apakah dirinya senang atau justru sedih.  
"Kookie sayang, jangan nangis lagi, ya? Kookie sekarang punya hyung. Hyung sayang kookie." Ucap Taehyung.

Saat itu pula keduannya berada pada kondisi dimana hati dan pikiran mereka saling terpaut satu sama lain. Taehyung yang kemudian menarik lembut dagu kekasihnya itu, menepatkan keningnya pada kening Jungkook, dan mulai menciumnya perlahan.

"Mmmmhh.. H- hyung.. " Jungkook tak sengaja mengeluarkan suara imutnya di hadapan Taehyung, ia merasakan bibirnya kini telah terlumat pelan oleh kekasihnya itu.  
"Mmh.." Desis Taehyung sembari melumat pelan bibir Jungkook. Tanganya mengusap punggung Jungkook secara perlahan.  
"H- hyuung.. a-ahh!" Jungkook merasa sakit di bagian bibirnya. Tupanya Taehyung baru saja menggigit bibir bawah Jungkook dengan agak keras.  
" _Mianhae_ , Kookie sayang." Ucap Taehyung setelah ia melepas bibir manis sang kekasih dan mengusap bibir Jungkook denga jari manisnya.

Jungkook yang terlihat bermata sembab kini terlihat manis dengan pipi putihnya yang merona. Kelu memang. Jungkook sangat terkejut dengan ucapan Taehyung tadi. Tapi, itulah yang selama ini ia harapkan. Malam itu mereka habiskan bersama hingga tertidur lelap bersama pula. Rupanya Jimin, Hoseok, dan hyung lainnya sudah memahami segala sesuatu yang terjadi diantara Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Dan selama mereka bersama, mereka juga sudah memiliki panggilan untuk satu sama lain. Kookiechu adalah panggilan untuk Jungkook, dan Vigan untuk Taehyung, meskipun sekarang panggilan untuk Taehyung telah berubah menjadi Tekim. Jangan tanya mengapa mereka memiliki panggilan seperti itu. Karena itu adalah keputusan dari diri mereka masing-masing.

Tak terasa, esok adalah peringatan 1 bulan hubungan Jungkook dan Taehyung. Jungkook yang kala itu sibuk dengan jadwal pribadinya, tidak sempat mempersiapkan sesuatu yang spesial untuk Taehyung.

Sementara Taehyung? Ia sungguh berusaha membuat sesuatu yang spesial untuk kekasihnya itu. Saat malam pada tanggal 25 Januari mereka terus berkomunikasi via _direct message_ di twitter dan juga whatsapp.

 _ **25 Januari 2016, pukul 23.00**_

 _Beep..._

Jungkook yang kala itu sedang bersantai di atas kasur tiba-tiba agak terkejut dengan bunyi getaran dari _handphone_ nya. Ah, whatsapp dari Taehyung rupanya.

"Kookie sayang?"  
"Sudah tidur?"  
"Sedang apa, sayang?"

Berawal dari 3 chat di whatsapp itu, mereka terus berlanjut. Hingga akhirnya Taehyung meninggalkan room chat mereka. Jungkook sempat tertidur sejenak ketika Taehyung meninggalkan obrolan. Lalu, tepat pukul 00.00 _handphone_ Jungkook terus bergetar cukup lama. Penasaran dengan siapa yang menchat dirinya, Jungkook pun langsung membuka _handphone_ nya. Dan —

"Hey kookiejung_ Kindly check this account vigankookie" ( now: tekimkookie )

Terdapat hampir 30 _notifications_ di _handphone_ nya. Kau tau? Isi semua _notifications_ itu sama, ya, perintah dari hampir 30 orang supaya Jungkook segera membuka _account_ itu dan membaca tweetnya dari bawah.

Alhasil yang dapat terlihat sekarang adalah Jungkook di atas kasurnya, terus mengscroll akun itu, hati dan pikirannya mengharuskan ia sedikit _throwback_ pada saat saat dimana ia dan Taehyung masih saling menyembunyikan perasaan masing-masing, hingga saat mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Jungkook terus memperlihatkan sebuah senyum simpul di bibirnya. Pipinya? Jangan tanya, tentu saja merona. Apapun yang Taehyung lakukan untuk Jungkook tentu saja sangatlah berharga di mata Jungkook, tak peduli sekecil apapun atau sebesar apapun itu. Yang ia tau, segala sesuatu tentang Taehyung adalah segala sesuatu yang penuh arti bagi Jungkook.

 _Monthsary_ pertama telah mereka lalui. Itu tandanya mereka telah berhasil melewati manis pahitnya hubungan mereka bersama. Dan itu juga yang harus mereka lakukan kedepannya.

 _ **25 Februari 2016, pukul 22.00**_

"Hah — 2 jam lagi!? Blog ini saja belum tuntas. Baiklah, kau bisa, Kookie! Kau bisa!" Gumam Jungkook dalam hati.

Menjelang _monthsary_ ke 2, Jungkook memutuskan untuk membuat blog yang menceritakan sedikit perjalanan hubungannya dengan Taehyung, dan mengucapkan monthsary greetingnya via blog itu. Ia masih terus fokus dengan blognya hingga tepat pukul 23.30. Ia beristirahat sejenak di kamarnya itu. Namjoon sudah tertidur lelap sejak tadi. Mungkin kelelahan.

Setelah beristirahat selama 10 menit, ia pun meminta tolong kepada beberapa saudaranya via direct message di twitter untuk mentweet seperti ini,

"Hello there! BTS_aliens you better check this link .com"

Lalu, beberapa tweet pun telah berhasil terkirim untuk Taehyung. Salah satu yang ia tulis adalah,

" _Hyung, i want you to know something..._

 _I know there are many people out there, but i don't want anyone else. I love you. Even when you're sad, even when you make mistakes, even if we don't agree with times. I still just love you. Yes, you._

 _You know i really love you. I just love you. That's all. All your flaws, mistakes, smiles, giggles, jokes, sarcasm, everything. I want you. I want us. [[ Ugh- i am so addicted to the idea of us being together as always for a long time. ]]_ "

Tak ada maksud lain ia membuat ucapan itu, ia hanya ingin mengungkapkan seluruh perasaannya lewat tulisan. Dan yang selalu ia harapkan, mereka dapat bersama bukan hanya dalam hitungan 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 bulan saja. Tapi hingga seterusnya. Hingga semampu mereka berusaha keras untuk saling mempertahankan.

 _ **25 Maret 2016, pukul 23.30**_

Kembali Jungkook mengucapkan 3rd monthsary greetingnya via blog itu.

Ini beberapa bagian yang ia tulis di blognya,

 _"...aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih, terimakasih untukmu, karenamu, masalah sebesar apapun akan terasa lebih ringan. Karena bahumu membantu kesedihanku menjadi kebahagiaanku, kura-kura."_

 _"Oh ya, jika kamu pernah bertanya mengapa aku bisa sejauh ini? Disini? Jawabanku, karena aku sudah terlalu jauh dan terlanjur bahagia dalam kejauhan ini. Karena itu aku bisa menemukan siapa aku dan untuk apa aku disini. Terimakasih, teruntuk kamu jawaban dari semua pertanyaan itu."_

Dari tulisannya itu, terlihat dirinya menyebutkan satu dari sekian m,banyaknya alasan mengapa ia bertahan. Taehyung. Ya, satu nama itu adalah alasan mengapa ia bertahan.

 _ **26 April 2016, sekitar pukul 15.00**_

Kala itu adalah bulan ke 4 dimana Jungkook dan Taehyung telah bersama sebagai couple. Tiga hari sebelumnya, Jungkook sempat dirawat di rumah sakit karena kondisinya yang melemah. Tapi biar begitu, ia tetap sibuk dengan persiapan monthsary ke empatnya. Saat di rumah sakit, ia terus fokus dengan handphonenya, ia mempersiapkan 1 buah video ucapan monthsary yang kemudian ia share di Youtube.  
Kau tau? Taehyung yang memiliki banyak akal bahkan telah berhasil membuat Jungkook kesal karena semua akalnya itu. Selama hampir seminggu sebelum _monthsary_ , Taehyung seperti tidak menganggap Jungkook hingga Jungkook menangis karena itu.

Tepat pada tanggal 26 April 2016, sekitar pukul 15.00 banyak sekali _notifications_ masuk dari akun twitter Jungkook.

"Ini monthsary ke 4, tapi bagaimana mungkin hyung lupa dan terus menjauhiku seperti ini." Gumam Jungkook sembari mencoba membuka _notifications_ yang masuk.

Dan ternyata, semua _notifications_ itu adalah dari Taehyung. Taehyung mengedit cukup banyak foto mereka, dan ia juga menanyakan ke beberapa orang tentang bagaimana hubungan mereka menurut pandangan orang lain. Bahkan banyak dari beberapa orang itu yang menyebutkan harapannya untuk hubungan Taehyung dan Jungkook.

 _Geez..._

Setelah berhasil membuat Jungkook menangis karena emosi, kini Taehyung membuatnya menangis karena terharu.

"Babbo. Bagaimana mungkin kau membuatku menangis lagi disaat aku sedang berusaha menghibur diri dengan makan _ice cream_ karena ulahmu kemarin?!" Ucap Jungkook sembari menjilat _ice cream_ nya dan menangis karena terharu.

Dari situ, Jungkook pun paham. Bahwa Taehyung sangatlah penuh kejutan. Ia memiliki banyak cara untuk membuat orang-orang terdekatnya bahagia, walaupun berawal dari air mata. Huh.

 _ **26 Mei 2015, sekitar pukul 12.00**_

"Apa aku harus mengirim perintah lewat menfess anonim? Ah tapi..." Ucap Jungkook.

Menjelang monthsary ke 5, Jungkook telah menyiapkan ucapan yang ia tweet melalui orang lain tanpa mentag _user name_ Taehyung. Jadi, di akhir tweet itu selalu ada hashtag yang sengaja ia bubuhkan. Agar Taehyung dapat mencari ucapan _monthsarynya_ lewat _hashtag_ itu.

Pada akhirnya ia tetap melakukan ide awalnya, yaitu dengan mengirim perintah via menfess anonim yang berisi,

"Hey taehyunqr check this hashtag dear. #tekimchu26"

Jungkook harap, segala harapan yang ada di ucapan monthsarynya itu satu persatu dapat terkabulkan. Jungkook tidak ingin memaksa Taehyung untuk selalu ada, tapi ia hanya ingin berterima kasih, karena Taehyung tetap masih bisa bertahan dengannya meskipun ia memiliki beribu alasan untuk pergi, meskipun segala sesuatunya terkadang terasa sulit dan membosankan. Satu hal yang sangat Jungkook harapkan, semoga Taehyung tetap bisa bertahan bersama dengannya, jika tidak untuk selamanya, maka bertahan selama mungkin, dan semampunya.

Hari demi hari berganti, bukan tidak mungkin mereka sering sekali menghadapi berbagai cobaan dalam hubungan itu. Suatu malam, Taehyung yang sedang berada di kamar bersama Hoseok dan Jimin, mencoba untuk menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan kepada Jungkook via whatsapp. Kebetulan Jungkook sudah berada di dalam kamarnya bersama Namjoon.

"Kookie, kalau hyung marah sama kookie, apa yang kookie rasain?" Tanya Taehyung.  
"Hm? _Down_ , nggak tenang. Sedih aja rasanya, _mood_ kookie bisa langsung rusak." Jawab Kookie.  
"Memang sebegitu berpengaruhnya hyung? Sampai mood kookie jadi kayak gitu kalau hyung marah?" Tanya Taehyung.  
" _Ne_ , hyung. Hyung nggak akan pernah tau seberapa berharganya hyung buat kookie dari awal kita kenal sampai sekarang ini." Jawab Jungkook.

Percapakan singkat via whatsapp itu terjadi sekitar 2 minggu sebelum tanggal monthsary ke 6 mereka. Ya, setengah tahun sudah mereka bersama dalam hubungan ini.

 _ **24 Juni 2016, pukul 13.00**_

Jungkook memberanikan dirinya untuk menggambar sesuatu diatas 2 lembar kertas HVS.

"Hm, aku yakin, hasilnya pasti akan aneh. Apa mungkin hyung akan menyukai ini?" Batin Jungkook.  
"Tak apa, lebih baik aku terus lanjutkan gambar ini. Semoga hyung akan suka." Ucap Jungkook

Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk terus melanjutkan gambarnya. Meskipun ia sadar akan kemampuan dirinya dalam hal menggambar tidaklah begitu bagus. Tapi yang ia harapkan Taehyung bisa tetap menyukai hasil gambaran sederhananya itu.

 _ **26 Juni 2016, pukul 12.00**_

Jungkook yang melihat Taehyung sedang tertidur lelap di atas kasur, merasa sangat ingin untuk mengusap kepala Taehyung. Dan berbisik di telinganya bahwa ia sangatlah beruntung memiliki Taehyung.

Jungkook memulai dengan menulis secarik surat untuk kekasihnya itu.

 _"Hai, hyung! Pfft. Saat aku menulis surat ini, ketahuilah, bahwa aku sedang menulis surat di depanmu dengan kondisi kau sedang tertidur pulas. Kau tampan, hyung, aku akui itu. Hahaha. Ah ne, begini hyung. Saat kau bangun dari tidur siangmu nanti, semoga kau bisa tersenyum karena secarik surat ini. Hari ini adalah hari dimana kita telah resmi 6 bulan bersama dalam hubungan kita sekarang. Kau tau, hyung? Aku sangatlah senang. Dan terlampau bahagia. Terima kasih untuk 6 bulan yang luar biasa ini, hyung. Kau harus tau bahwa aku merasa sangatlah beruntung karena memilikimu selalu, karena waktu yang telah mempertemukan kita, dan telah membawa kita hingga sejauh ini. Tetap menjadi Taehyung hyung yang aku kenal, ne? Dan, selamat hari jadi yang ke 6 bulan, hyung. Semoga kita bisa terus seperti ini selamanya, selama apapun itu. Aku menyayangimu, hyung. Semoga kau menyukai hadiah kecil dariku ini. Maaf aku tidak berbakat dalam hal menggambar, tapi ini ku buat tulus untukmu. This Jeon Jungkook really loves you, Kim Taehyung."_

Selesai menulis surat, ia langsung menyimpannya di samping Taehyung, berikut dengan hasil gambarannya. Baginya, senyum Taehyung adalah kebahagiannya. Jadi, yang ia harapkan adalah rasa bahagia di hari yang spesial ini bisa ia dapatkan hanya dengan cara melihat Taehyung tersenyum, terutama jika ia adalah salah satu alasan mengapa Taehyung tersenyum. Semoga dari gambar dan surat itu, Taehyung dapat menyadari betapa berartinya dirinya bagi Jungkook, dan semoga Taehyung juga dapat mengetahui bahwa rasa sayang dan cinta seorang Jungkook untuknya tidak akan pernah berubah karena hal apapun.


End file.
